marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes for Hire (Community MCU Reboot)
Heroes for Hire is a live-action superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superheroes Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Based on characters created by John Romita Sr, Archie Goodwin, Roy Thomas, and Gil Kane respectively. The film’s written by Benspider and MaxGoji. It is the tenth film on the second phase of the Community MCU Reboot. The movie is set during the late 1970's. Plot The movie starts in the expensive New York apartment of the Rands, a rich New York family, where the Wendell Rand and Heather Meachum are playing with their infant son Danny. Their bonding time is interrupted by the arrival of Heather's brother Harold Meachum who tells him something in the ear. This clearly upsets Wendell as he punches his brother-in-law and grabs him angrily. Heather hides her son on the closet and tells him to hide in the nearby closet until she calls for him. Danny does this and when he's called by his mother to exit, leaves the closet. His dad then tells him that "uncle" Harry robbed them of everything and that they need to go away for a while. The Rands leave to the airport and go to the mountains in Tibet. There they begin searching for the fabled city of K'un-Lun which is said to give refuge to all if their intentions are pure. However, while climbing the mountain Danny's parents fall to their deaths. He's soon found by a resident of the fabled city who takes him in. Danny is found pure by the Thunderer who sees him as a potential Iron Fist. Danny trains hard to fulfill the Thunderer's vision and eventually he becomes one of the top candidates for the Iron Fist mantle alongside a man named Davos. The elders of the city choose Danny making an embittered Davos leave the city. Danny fights the Shao Lao Dragon and kills him thus earning the Iron Fist’s powers. The elders leave him to do what he wants as long as he protects The City in its times of need. With this news, Rand parts to New York as the scene fades to black and it's revealed to be the year 1978. The credits roll with Harlem Shuffle in the background. Danny goes to an old Rand Corporation building and the only property left to his name. While leaving Danny sees a nearby store being robbed and so he heads out to help. He stops three of the five robbers but suddenly a muscular African American man in a bright yellow shirt picks one of them up and throws him to the opposite side of the street. Danny asks the man who he is and he simply responds that his name is Luke Cage. Before they can communicate more a group of cops enter and arrest the criminal and take them into questioning. In a holding cell, Danny and Luke begin talking. Danny congratulates Luke on his bravery in stopping the thugs but Cage simply says that he was in the store at the wrong time and that he can't stand people like that. Just before Danny can explain his reasons he is taken for interrogation at the hands of detective Misty Knight. He explains the origin of his abilities by training at K'un-Lu and of his role as Iron Fist but when she believes that he's a crazy lunatic, he concentrates his chi on his fist before releasing it. She becomes convinced and asks him more about K'un-Lu and it’s history. Danny complies and tells her but after doing it a cop says that Danny got bail. Misty asks why surprised and Rand simply says that he hopes he is wrong but that it probably was the reason why he left to K'un-Lun. Then Harold Meachum enters the room and informs Danny that he paid his bail so they can talk. Danny tells him that he is the reason why his parents escaped and ended up dead but Meachum simply says that there is no way of proving his ridiculous claims. He then says that he shouldn't get into any more trouble because he won't always help him, especially if he keeps that attitude towards him. As he leaves Danny begins to think that he might not be able to do much against his uncle after all, at least not alone. Then a realization suddenly hits Danny, he can approach Luke and help people with his help. Luke agrees on the condition that they get paid as well. Rand accepts and together they decide to start a company called Heroes For Hire incorporated. Quickly they are hired by many low-level local businesses and stop a high amount of small-time crime. Meanwhile, Danny invites Misty to a date as well to explain that the Heroes For Hire are working inside the confines of the law. She says that she has been told by her superiors to check on the actual legality of the company, including investigating him and Cage. Danny then simply responds that they have nothing to hide. The scene then cuts to Cage burning some old papers in his apartment before putting the fire off. Then he begins walking in the streets towards Heroes For Hire Inc. Then he enters the building and they are contacted by a small local bank to protect them from an organized crime group called the Fang Gang who wants to use the bank to "clean" their money. They both agree, soon enough the members of the Fang retaliate sending a group of bank robbers to rob the bank. However, they are easily stopped by the Heroes for Hire. After this, they begin to be hired by other businesses harassed by the Fang Gang. Cut to a restaurant where six men and women sit in a circle. They are the six bosses of New York, and they consist of Silvio Manfredi, Ma Gnucci, Black Mariah, Carl Wilkinson, Ulysses "Slug" Lugman and Alexander Bont. They begin discussing their criminal activities and rearranging their borders as usual. When suddenly Mariah brings up the subject of the Heroes For Hire and how they are crippling her operation and could cripple theirs in little time. They all agree with her but Bont blames her for their advancement on her territory and menaces that if she doesn't put an end to them herself he will take over her territory and do it himself. The other crime lords applaud him, and he gives Mariah three months to get rid of them or a short war would start. They then leave, Mariah becomes enraged that they all would step on her affairs so she decides to do what they say and then take them out. The scene then cuts to Danny and Luke in the Heroes for Hire headquarters. Danny tells Luke that Misty is coming today so they need to get all of the written documents that their clients signed. Luke coldly answers that he left them in the safe and that he needs to leave for some personal matters. Danny asks what but Luke just responds that it's personal. Danny doesn't stop him and wishes him luck. Luke heads out as he crosses paths with Misty and she requests an audience only to be coldly denied by Cage as he keeps walking out. Cage walks through Harlem for some time. He arrives at a graveyard where he talks about being sorry to a particular grave. He tells it how he's trying to make up for everything he's done and that he's finally doing some good. But just as he wants to put a flower a man arrives. The man looks at him angrily and tells him to leave. Luke complies but not before apologizing to the man, who he calls Jim. Jim merely yells at him saying that he's the reason why their father died and that calling him"Carl". Luke reacts angrily but stops himself after grabbing his shirt, telling him that that man is dead but he's sorry for all he's done. Jim coldly tells him to leave again and Cage complies. Not realizing he's shadowed by a car. He enters a bar and stays there for the night. The next morning Danny is talking with Misty. He doesn't know why his uncle even stole his parent's company or why exactly they fell out so badly.Misty offers to look into if he gets Cage to tell him where he came from. Danny agrees to the deal on one condition, she goes to take a bite with him. She says that he's on. And she asks him whether he wants his company back, he says he only wants to make sure his parent's legacy isnt tainted any further. Later that day Luke and Danny go to protect one of their clients. On the way Luke wants to know more about Cage, only to get cold non-responsive answers. But when Danny asks what he did before his powerd Luke loses his patience and stays him to stay in his own business. But before Danny can press the matter further they reach the small shop that hired them being robbed. They dispatch the robbers very quickly unaware that Mariah is filming them and getting a live feed. She's showing it to a man in a black cloak. He agrees to kill Iron Fist but that he'll need someone for Cage. Mariah questions whether he can't do it himself so he should lower his tariff calling him Steel Serpent. Serpent angrily answers that he'll find something for Cage and that his name is Davos. Cast * Henry Simmons as Luke Cage * Lucas Till as Iron Fist/Danny Rand * Sonequea Martin-Green as Misty Knight * Kevin Costner as Ward Meachum * Godfrey Gao as Steel Serpent/Davos * Omari Hardwick as Coldfire * Justin Annable as Phil Urich * Viola Davis as Black Mariah * Giovanni Ribisi as Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi * Michael K. Williams as Carl Wilkinson * Oliver Platt as Ulysses "Slug" Lugman * F. Murray Abraham as Alexander Bont * Katey Sagal as Ma Gnucci * Donnie Yen as Thunderer * TBA as Wendell Rand * TBA as Heather Meachum Category:Movies Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Benspider Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Unfinished